Shizuru Nakatsu
Shizuru 'is a heroine in ''Rewrite and potientally the fastest character. She has several unique features and qualities which is to Kotarou's advantage so he can identify her easily. Personality Kotarou's kouhai. She has a reserved and honest disposition. She doesn't speak much but Kotarou is able to understand what she is trying to express through her rich facial expressions and carries on conversations with her. Although a member of the public morals committee, she rarely acts like one, besides using it as a pretext to eat lunch together with Kotarou. She fawns over her favorite dish, mackerel pike. Appearance Shizuru has golden blonde hair tied into two ponytails and has blue eyes, one of which she wears an eyepatch over her right eye which is golden due to heterochromia. She is mostly seen into her school uniform which consists of a light-pink dress with red outlines, white stockings, and a red ribbon attatched to her neck. In battle she shifts to a butler outfit that covers her chest, arms, waist while exposing her stomach and legs. Sometimes she also removes her eyepatch when fighting. Synopsis '''Shizuru's Past: Shizuru lived in a run-down neighborhood with her mother and father, though they were poor, they lived as a happy family. One day when they were returning home from a resturant dinner, their house exploded (Guardian though the house was vacant and used it at a training facility). Shizuru and her mother weren't harmed as much due to her father shielding them from the debris with his body. Shizur's eye began to acke, as taught to her by her father she held it and told the pain to go away, afterwhich she crawled to her parents using only one of her arms and did the same to them. Guardian found the family and took them to the hospital that they secretly managed, it was revealed that Shizuru unconsciously used her powers to heal her family and her eye, which resulted in her heterochromia. Shizuru wore an eye patch over her eye since that day and was asked to join Guardian, in exchange her parents would receive money for her admission (though they though she was going to a boarding school). Whenever Shizuru returned home, her family would act normal but in the shadows her mother and father was always arguing. One day she caught them arguing and yelled for them to stop, at that moment she subconsciously activated her powers and erased all of their memories of her. Shizuru was deeply saddened by the event, but since she could not re-instate their memories she left them alone, while they cared for her Shizuru's younger sister, Shizuka who was born sometime after that. Shizuru's Route: After the events in the forest Shizuru comes to Kotarou's house to secure him, as permitted by Esaka, Shizuru is ordered to live with Kotarou in order to protect him. Kotarou forgets to tell Shizuru about Pani & Gil, leading to Shizuru chasing Gil around Kotarou's room believing him to be a dangerous familiar. Every thing is explained to Shizuru and she agrees to keep Pani and Gil a secret from Guardian. As the story progresses, Shizuru enters the forest only to see Kotarou on his death-bed after being fatally wounded by the Earth Dragon. Not wanting Kotarou to die, Shizuru connects her life to Kotarou's, as a summoner would to a familiar, then erases his memories of her; putting herself in a comma as a result. After Kotarou remembers everything, Shizuru wakes up from her comma but loses her hearing due to sharing a life with Kotarou. While she's staying in the medical room, Gaia attacks their base and Shizuru is forced into a fight with Sakuya who is witnessed strangling Esaka. The two fight evenly matched in speed and strength, but the battle comes to a halt when Chihaya appears and takes Sakuya away, stating that she'll quit Gaia as not to have to fight her friends.When familiars swarm the base, Shizuru and Kotarou board a motorcycle and head to the forest along with Touka, there they see the Key's human-like-shell near a tree, Shizuru shoots it with a special rifle but it does nothing to the Key. Akane appears and tells them that what they see is only the Key's husk and that the world will be destroyed by salvation, ''afterwhich she leaves. Touka uses all of her power to try to destroy the Key, turning everything around her in to projectile light and firing it at it. In an act of desperation she turns her body into light and fires herself at the Key; her sacrifice does not stop salvation. Shizuru and kotarou watch the world at it disappear, Shizuru watched her family vanish right infront of her. They eventually see Esaka who tells them to head to a shelter, a closed space where some humans have gathered, he however with stay behing and disappear with the world. Kotarou imbraces Shizuru, confesses to her, and tells her to head to the shelter. After he assures her that they'll meet again, she leaves and lives there, writing a journal about the time that she spends in the shelter. After about a month of living in the shelter, it is safe to go outside. Shizuru sees a tree that she knows is Kotarou and lays up against it with the life-forces of Pani and Gil shining in the branches. '''Kotori's Route': Shizuru is heard but not seen at the end of Kotori's Route where she assassinates the Key with a rifle. Chihaya's Route: Shizuru and Touka assult Kotarou and Chihaya inside a chapel. In an act of desperation, Chihaya summons Sakuya, Shizuru releases a neurotoxin from her body that immobilizes Sakuya. Touka begins to sadistically torture them, leaving Shizuru questioning if what they are doing is right. Kotarou falls into despair and begins to rewrite ''his mind in order to protect Chihaya; he shoves his sword through Shizuru's stomach and begins to attack everyone around him. They all team up in order to knock Kotarou back to his regular self. In the final stages of Chihaya's Route, Sakuya is turned into a giant familiar that could destroy the world. Shizuru, Chihaya, Touka, and Esaka all help Kotarou reach Sakuya in order to stop him. '''Lucia's Route': Due to Kotarou's demands, Lucia asks Shizuru to help her taste the food she's cooking for Kotarou. Lucia thinks that Shizuru left but she actually hid in the shower room. Kotarou hears her moving around in the shower, suspecting her to be the Key, Lucia becomes upset due to her thinking that Kotarou wants to peek on a woman in the shower and bears her fist down on him. Kotarou opens the door, Shizuru is standing their smiling, after commenting on Lucia's maid outfit, Lucia chases Shizuru around Kotarou while trying to punch her, She grabs Shizuru's collar but somehow his Kotarou. Shizuru, kotarou, and Chihaya follow lucia to the mall where Lucia tries to kill Kotarou by crushing him with a giant chandelier, though he is saved by Chihaya. Shizuru and Lucia battle in the mall, using all of her skills Shizuru attempts to lower Lucia's blood pressure by injuring her so that she'll be immoblized and then take her back tothe shelter. However, Lucia manages to heal faster by being in a poisonous environment. She cuts through Shizuru's knives and slices through most of her body, Shizuru produces an anesthetic in her own body and puts herself to sleep in order to recover. A year after Kotarou convinces Lucia to go to the shelter, Shizuru appears and informs Kotarou that they are searching for Brenda and that a Druid ''(Kotari) had been spotted near Kazamatsuri. '''Moon Route': Shizuru is summoned to the moon by Kotarou with all the other Occult Club Members, along with Yoshino and his Wolf Gang in order to protect the Moon Kagari from an army of familiars sent by Sakura Kashima. Shizuru is the 4th member of the club to be killed. Terra Route: Shizuru is brought to a cafe with Touka to meet Kotarou and Arata, as she is going to be a new member of Guardian. At the end of the route all the heroines meet and grow up together with Touka as their parental-guardian, they recreate Kotarou's body as a familiar and journey to the moon to see a seedling that is the Moon Kagari. Story (Common Route) A small unique looking girl approaches Kotarou because he is running, however, her whistle is not functioning in a correct manner. Kotarou, even when given the chance to escape, sympathizes and decides to give her assistance. He washes it and then returns it to her, Shizuru informs him not to run in the hallway. Arnaments *'Eye Patch': Shizuru wears a white eye patch over her right eye *'Butler Outfit': Being a member of Guardian she wears a black attire when fighting. Abilities *'Speed': She has inhuman speed which allows her to close the distance between her and her enemy enough to strike. Shizuru is very agile and can deliver a series of blows to her enemies within 3 seconds. *'Strength': First shown when she pushed Kotarou against a tree with little effort, she is very strong for her size. This allows her to pierce enemies with her blades with ease. *'Gas': Shizuru can shroud herself in special gas that acts as a neuro-toxin. Blue gas will affect familiars while white gas will effect humans. If a person is neither human nor familiar neither gases will effect them; as shown when she fought against Kotarou in his "Idea Overdrive" state which made him become something inbetween human and familiar. It is revealed that her body can produce any anti-biotic such as anesthetics in order to deduce pain or drugs to put her enemies to sleep. *'Healing': Shizuru can use the gas that she produces to heal her body in a matter of minutes even if being fatally wounded. Weapons *'Knives': Shizuru wields two duel knives that she uses for melee combat. Though short in length Shizuru can use her inhuman speed to get close enough to her enemies to attach. *'Guns': She holds two hand guns to attack her enemies from a long range. *'Short-Barraled Revolvers': She uses these when her enemies are up close to her, they have vicious fire power and a single shot can tare through a person's arm in one shot. *'Sub-Machine Guns': Two guns that can fire 900 rounds a minute. Quotes *''I'm ripe for the picking! uhun (What Kotarou tricked her into saying to Lucia, over the phone). Trivia *Shizuru has a younger sister named ''Shizuka. *Shizuru is very rich from saving the money she earns from working for Guardian, though her room is very vacant due to her wanting to by something that will benefit her family. *Out of Shizuru and Lucia, Shizuru is the most powerful. *Shizuru is the strongest heroine in terms of physical combat. *In Rewrite: Harvest Festa, Shizuru is seen fighting Kotarou. *Touka adores Shizuru and hugs her often, to Shizuru's humiliation. *Shizuru's three sizes are: 75(Bust) 52(Waist) 78(Hips). Gallery Shizuru harvest festa.jpg Rewrite Shizuru.jpg Rewrite Shizuru Nakatsu Heroine.jpg Rewrite Harvest Festa Shizuru Route.jpg Shizuru Profile.jpg 398824.jpg 402232.jpg cg_sizuru05_l.jpg Shizuru Nakatsu Character.jpg Shizuru n.jpg Shizuru Motorbike.jpg Shizuru route.jpg Shizuru.jpg References Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Site maintenance Category:Harvest Festa Category:Guardian